Brus Banefort
'''Brus Banefort '''is the current Lord of House Banefort and former thrall of House Stonetree. Appearance Biography Brus Banefort was born in 343 AC to Lord Rubert Banefort and Lady Lynora Banefort (nee Farman). He was the second born son in the family, born after Galladon the heir to House Banefort. Like his brother, he was a tall boy, always seeming to be a foot taller than the other children. Though for most of his childhood he was very lanky and quite awkward on his own feet. At the age of ten he met Joanna Westerling for the first time when his father took him along to the Crag on business. Brus would end up spending a short time at the Crag, as he squired for Brandon Westerling. During this time, he grew ever closer to Joanna Westerling and she to him, they had hoped eventually they would be wed, though Lord Westerling had already betrothed his daughter to House Lannister. It was not meant to be. Brus had never a pain greater than when he learned that his beloved Joanna would be wed to another man. Regardless it wouldn’t be the end of their romance, as their secret love affair resulted in the pregnancy of Joanna’s twins. The resemblance of them Ythan and Wylis to Brus is remarkable. After learning of the potential deceit between him and Joanna, her husband paid Iron Born men of house Stonetree to set a trap for Brus. Lancel wanted Brus dead, he wanted vengeance for the love he felt was stolen from him. When Brus was sailing out to meet his paramour his ship was boarded by reavers, the Stonetree pirates murdered nearly all aboard his ship. That of course except the brute Brus Banefort. His strength nearly beat them back until one of them caught a lucky blow with an oar to the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. Brus would spend the next decade as a thrall to house Stonetree of Harlaw. His days were spent with endless hours of toil working, building long ships. His years felling trees with an axe made him grow more and more accustomed to the feel of axes in his hands, as many years passed without ever gripping a sword. He’d be overseen by Yara Pyke, a flaxen haired rough woman who acted as his foreman or slave master. During this time, they had a contentious relationship, one of master and servant. Though if anyone had been close to him during these brutal years it was her. Nearly one year after their casual physical relationship began, a daughter was born on Harlaw Island, she was given the name Ingrid Pyke. Yara Pyke would die in child birth and house Stonetree kept his bastard for leverage. When the escape from Harlaw island finally manifested, Brus singlehandedly fought off ten Stonetree men in his attempt to rescue his daughter and bring him with him. He was a physical nightmare, possessed with all the strength of a protective father and vengeful captive. When he returned home, he greeted Joanna Westerling who explained she had thought he was dead. She did her best to undo her husband’s plots as quickly as she could, telling him that he was dead and they could finally after all this time be together. They’d marry not long after his return. Timeline 343 AC: Brus Banefort is born. 353 AC: Brus meets Joanna Westerling for the first time. 357 AC: Joanna Westerling and Brus Banefort fall in love. 358 AC: Brus squires for Brandon Westerling. 363 AC: Ythan and Wylis are born to Joanna and Lancel Lannister, Brus is the true father. 365 AC: Captured by Ironborn, Brus becomes a Thrall to House Stonetree. 373 AC: Has physical relations with Yara Pyke, bastard of Stonetree. 374 AC: Yara Pyke dies giving birth to Ingrid Pyke, bastard of Brus Banefort. 376 AC: Flees the Iron Islands after an escape is drafted and executed by Joanna Westerling. 377 AC: At long last, Brus and Joanna Westerling marry. 378 AC: Endrew and Lucas Banefort are born. 396 AC: Endrew Banefort marries Sera Lefford. Family Ser Lucas Banefort Lady Joanna Westerling Endrew Banefort Ingrid Pyke Category:House Banefort Category:Westerlander Category:House Westerling